Future Shock (A:NHT Episode)
The 18th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Hawkeye / Bullseye / Clint Barton (single appearance as Bullseye) (as Bullseye in dream only) * Spider-Phoenix / Anna Parker Watson (appears in Clint Barton’s dream only) Supporting Characters * Ben Parker (appears in Clint Barton’s dream only) * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker (as Captain America in Clint Barton’s dream) ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson (as Black Widow in Clint Barton’s dream) ** Jocasta * Sandman / Flint Marko * Laura Barton (first appearance) * Nathaniel Barton (first appearance) (as Hawkeye in Clint Barton’s dream) Villains * Madame Octopus / Whitney Frost (appears in Clint Barton’s dream only) ** Venom Soldiers (appears in Clint Barton’s dream only) * DemoGoblin / Elaine Frost (appears in Clint Barton’s dream only) * Sinister Six ** Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius ** Electro / Max Dillon ** Mysterio / Quentin Beck ** Kraven the Hunter ** Hydro-Man / Morris Bench ** Mecha Rhino / Glenn Talbot * Kang the Conqueror (mentioned only) Other Characters * Betty Brant Plot The Avengers, allied with Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess, are battling against the Sinister Six in the streets of Manhattan. While others keep the villains distracted, Hawkeye performs a series of stealth attacks to neutralize each of the Six one by one. Right after he thwarts Doctor Octopus, allowing Spider-Man and Iron Man to defeat him, Hawkeye manages to neutralize Electro by shooting an Sonic Wave Arrow at him, but is in turn knocked unconscious by one of Electro’s lightning bolts. As S.H.I.E.L.D. agents take him for medical attention, Barton awakens in a dream reality set twenty years in the future. He is, nowever in spiritual state, unable to interact or speak with the others, and encounters an older version of himself, who had retired from his former mantle of Hawkeye and started a new superhero alter ego Bullseye, with his wife Laura. As he wanders around to see what else will change in the future, Barton also finds an older Peter Parker with Mary Jane, both are married and have assumed Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff’s mantles of Captain America and Black Widow. Suddenly, Clint is met with an old man who is the only one who can see him (also a spirit of Parker's past as he describes by himself). Hearing this, Barton recognizes him as Peter’s deceased uncle Ben Parker. Despite stunned at first, Barton calms down and listens to what he is about to hear. Ben informs him that he is getting himself visions of the future in his dream as a result of his previous time travel during the Avengers’ battle with Kang the Conqueror. Ben also tells Barton that there may be a time when he and his fellow Avengers will retire from their current roles, but convinces him that, as long as there are people he can trust in, their legacy will prevail. Barton is initially unsure of this until Ben shows Clint an older version of his son Nathaniel, as the next Hawkeye, fighting alongside Peter and Mary Jane’s daughter Anna Parker Watson a.k.a. Spider-Phoenix. Ben also reveals that Barton can bond with his future self so that he and Nathaniel may really do it like father and son. Barton eventually does so as his future self, who claims to have been aware of his presence all along, allows him to do so. Now merged with Bullseye, Barton joins the new Hawkeye and Spider-Phoenix on battling Madame Octopus and her army of Venom Soldiers as well as DemoGoblin as Barton says: “Avengers Assemble”. The battle continues: while S.H.I.E.L.D. forces led by Captain America and Black Widow battle DemoGoblin and the Venom Soldiers, Bullseye, Hawkeye and Spider-Phoenix battle Madame Octopus, who taunts that Barton is no longer an Avenger like he used to be. But Barton replies that he does not have to be Hawkeye to be an Avenger and concludes that: “Once an Avenger, always an Avenger.”, no matter how young or old. The three defeat the villainess when Spider-Phoenix and Hawkeye disable her bionic tentacles and Bullseye knocks her out with Sonic Wave guns. As S.H.I.E.L.D. agents take Frost and her mutated daughter to custody and Anna shares a moment of peace with her parents, Clint shares some paternal banters with his son before time stops and he separates from his Future Self’s body. He also bids farewell to Ben, admitting that he learned his lessons, before following the nearby light. Just then, Barton awakens from his dream as he sees himself close to Natasha. He later shares peaceful banters with her and Peter before going to see his wife Laura, who was waiting for him with their son Nathaniel as Peter watches with a smile, seemingly aware of what Barton has been through while he was asleep. Continuity Previous Episodes * The episode takes place after the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode The Spider-Phoenix. Next Episodes Notes Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time